Intersecting Paths
by BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite
Summary: Dante walks the path of the protagonist, Vergil the path of the antagonist. This story is about the intertwining events their paths took, and the woman who played a part in the intermingling paths, Kaylana. Not a VergilxDante fic.
1. Nero

After the death of their mother Eva, the twins Vergil and Dante were sent onto separate paths. Dante walks the path of the protagonist, Vergil the path of the antagonist. This story is about the intertwining events their paths took, and the woman who played a part in the intermingling paths, Kaylana.

The ever power-hungry Vergil, still so young, was swept into the care of the demon-hunter Ivan. Along with Vergil, Ivan trained and raised his daughter Kaylana. Even at a young age, Vergil was in love with her and was secretly convinced that he would marry her someday. She of course was oblivious to that.

One day, on their first assignment without Ivan, Vergil was saved by Kaylana. He was cocky, thinking there was only one demon, not a pack of them. Kaylana, on the other hand, knew better. She was just waiting for the other one to show itself.

"Don't feel bad just because I killed it first," He pronounced loudly, uber proud of himself.

She ignored him and his gloating, her hand tight around the bow that had been her mother's. When he started to speak ill of the creature he just killed, the second lounged from its spot in the shadows to avenge it's fallen comrade. He turned in time to see it coming for him and to see it fall dead at his feet, an arrow from Kaylana's bow protruding dead-center from it's heart.

"You saved me," He uttered in amazement, knowing that the arrows from Kaylana's bow were made directly from her blood, so using it was a hefty cost.

She shrugged, pale from the overabundance of blood her lack of experience used, "Don't sound so surprised you idget,"

"Kaylana!" He ran and caught her before she fainted.

He carried her back to her father's infirmary, where they took in and healed any injured person or thing they found, chiding her about not practicing enough. Ivan wasn't there, for which Vergil was grateful because he knew he'd get blamed for her fainting, even though this time it was his fault.

"Vergil?" A familar voiced asked.

He laid Kaylana down and turned to the bed next to hers, "Dante? What are you doing here?"

"I was brought here by that Ivan dude after he saved me," He shrugged at Kaylana, "So, who's the chick?"

"Kaylana," He answered, knowing where his brother's head was at by his expression.

"Ah. She your girlfriend?" Dante asked.

"She's off limits," Vergil threatened.

"I think that's for me to decide," She had woken up and had been listening since the near beginning of the conversation, a fact Dante noticed immediately.

"How are you?" Vergil asked, turning from his brother's mocking face to see Kaylana's angry one.

"Good. So, your name is Dante, isn't it?" She looked around Vergil at his brother.

"Yep. Kaylana, if I'm not mistaken?"

Vergil had heard enough. He got up and left without a word and neither one noticed or cared. In fact, they were tickled pink he left them alone.

"So-"

"Just skip the pleasantries," She sat up, her normal color again.

He raised his eyebrow at her, "You sure are forward,"

She looked at the spot Vergil had just been standing in, "No, I'm just tired of waiting,"

He nodded knowingly and moved from his bed to hers. He started on his side, next to her, his hands moving up and down her back as they kissed. Forceful and eager, she pulled him on top of her so his leg was between hers and her chest was against his once her bra was off.

"I won't hold it against you if you forget my name as long as you won't hold it against me if I slip up with your name," She told him, unzipping his pants.

"I'll try," He shrugged, unzipping hers.

While they had sex, Kaylana for the first time, Vergil had to force himself to keep busy. He tried practicing, but his concentration was shattered every time a thought or memory involving Kaylana entered his mind. Then he tried thinking about how to tell Kaylana how he felt about her, but now that Dante had crossed her path, he was doomed. He wound up hitting the cement wall in the basement to pass his time.

"You do this often?" Dante asked, puting his pants back on.

She glared at him, pulling her shirt from under the bed and putting it back on, "No, I don't,"

"Why not?"

She looked at the door, "Because, I never wanted anyone but your brother, but he just does nothing,"

"So basically, you saw that I was not only his identical twin, but someone would make a move, so you decided to make a move not on him, but me," He summed it up almost perfectly.

"More or less. Does that make me an awful person?"

He thought about his answer for a second, if that, and looked at her, "People use the jealousy angle and have for centuries. Not to mention his lack of a proper response earlier angered you, spurring you into action,"

She finished getting dressed in silence, thinking about his words, "You better go before my father get's back,"

Dante nodded, "Maybe I'll see you again,"

She smirked, "Well, I wouldn't expect this to happen again if I were you,"

He left out of a window, laughing at her words, "It's a date then,"

She shook her head and left to her room. She wanted to see Vergil, but something told her that wouldn't be a very wise thing to do right now.

Ivan came home a week later from a successful hunt. Vergil and Kaylana stayed home, only leaving for supplies or when a mission came in, but none came that whole week. After Dante's visit, they both were avoiding the other. Ivan saw that but ignored the problem, seeing it as theirs to deal with, and not his.

"So, what happened in my absence?" Ivan asked over dinner in the second week after Dante's visit.

They looked at their food moodily, as though it was the food's fault, "Nothing,"

"Nothing? Strange, considering just before I left I helped Dante. I'm sure he was still there when you returned," Ivan was sick of waiting for them and was now trying to set things in motion, "So, how was your brother?"'

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, "Maybe you should ask your daughter that,"

He turned to look at his daughter, waiting for her explanation, "What does he mean?"

She ignored her father and stared at Vergil, tears in her eyes, "You know, maybe if you had just seen how much I like you, you wouldn't have waited so long, then that would have been you, you jerk. I mean if you had been listening, you would have heard your name, not his,"

"Kaylana...." Vergil looked at her.

She got up, crying, and left the table with a mumbled, "Excuse me,"

Ivan was beyond the saying 'if looks could kill'. He was gripping the table to stop himself from strangling Vergil, wood chips embedding themselves under his fingernails. Vergil silently got up, went to his room, grabbed his few possessions, and left the irate Ivan and sobbing Kaylana, for he knew what had happened was beyond words. Now only action was possible, even though he wanted so badly to talk to her and fix things between them.

Nine months later, Kaylana gave birth to her and Dante's son, Nero. She wanted so badly to keep him, but what with being disowned, homeless, broke, alone, scared, and too young to be a mother, she left him in an orphanage, hoping and praying that he would have the best possible life. It broke her heart and nearly killed her, but she somehow managed to keep herself together and thought about her son every single day, vowing that if he hadn't yet been adopted by the time she could take care of him, she'd go and get him.

He was adopted, more or less, into a family by the time she had the means to care for him. Unsure of what to do with her life, she recalled where she was heading before Nero was born. It came to her as though only minutes had past, not years. She wanted to fix things with Vergil, even though that meant keeping Nero a secret.

* * *

Thank you for chosing to read this fic, though I must warn you that the timeline may be all wrong.

Please review.

I do not own Devil May Cry.


	2. Reunion of Lovers and Brothers

After leaving Ivan and Kaylana, Vergil changed slowly into the villain we know him to be, however, there was one brief moment of pause in his transformation. It came with Kaylana's reentry into his life.

There she stood, plain as day, a glimmering gem of light againsta storming sky, terrified and unsure about her presence as she whispered the name of the man she loved , "Vergil,"

Everything was the same about her as Vergil remembered, even the small, frightened tone she used in those rare moments she was scared, like now, "Kaylana, come in,"

She gave him a brief smile and entered his home, if you could call it that, and sat on his couch, facing him with a nervous look on her face. While she had not changed, she noticed all the small things about him that had differed, like his body language for one thing. He sat across from her, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Vergil....I have no clue where to even begin.... Vergil, I'm so sorry what happened between Dante and me, and what happened between you and me. I regret that I did that, because mostly it was out anger, and that was wrong," She did regret fucking Dante, but she was still glad she had Nero, "I wish that I could take it back and put you in his place, but I can't. I wish that we could just be together, because even still, I miss you. I know I shouldn't tell you this, but dammit Vergil, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you!"

He was at a loss of words, so instead he acted, like he failed to do before. He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tightly against his body.

Finally, after they made love, the words came to him, "I love you too,"

She smiled, still in his arms, "Took you long enough,"

"I must admit there is something about you that shocks me," Vergil adjusted her in his arms.

She looked at him, worried he knew about her whereabouts these past two years, "Oh?"

"You're forceful, acting in seconds, but it took you years to act with me,"

She blushed from embarrassment, "Oh, that. It's kinda a long answer,"

He held her hand in his, "I want to know,"

"Well, I'm not a normal woman by any means, so I wanted to do things normally for once, and because I love you so much, I didn't want to scare you off, because I wasn't sure how you felt about me, that is, until after Dante," She was nervous about his reaction, so she readied herself to move.

He tightened his grip on her, sighing in irritation, "I guess I owe him, because if it wasn't for him, we'd probably still be where we were three years ago,"

"Yeah, probably," She agreed.

They spent the next month or so together happily. Sadly, the best time of their lives was cut short by Dante's reappearance. Kaylana and Vergil were out hunting like they used to they met him. He was hunting the same demon as it turned out.

"Vergil, it should be inhabiting this building," She pointed to the building she meant.

"It's the only building in miles," He stated the obvious to her.

She shrugged and drew her bow, which she could now fire freely with using only a fraction of the blood it cost her before. Vergil had his sword Yamato in his hands, prepared to begin the fight at a moments notice.

"It's been a long time," Dante jumped from a treetop, "But you're a bit late. This demon has already been dispatched,"

Vergil tightened his jaw, "Then why are you still here?"

Dante walked over to us, "I had the feeling you two'd show up,"

"And why would you want to see us? You've caused us enough trouble as it is," She snapped, avoiding his face and entwining her fingers in Vergil's.

"Aw, is that anyway to talk your brother?" He addressed Kaylana.

Vergil glowered at his brother for a full minute. Kaylana looked at Vergil and he looked at her wordlessly.

"Oh, I thought you would have asked her by now," Dante shrugged, "Let's hope that if she ever has a kid, it doesn't take after the father,"

That hit a nerve with the both of them, "Excuse me?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You aren't that slow Kaylana, at least, you weren't when we last met," Dante said smugly.

She bit the inside of her mouth in rage to keep from insulting him. Vergil worked hard to keep himself from attacking his brother and to keep Kaylana back as well. Dante laughed at them and shook his head.

"Geez, you two can't take jokes for shit, can you?"

"I can if they're funny, but your jokes suck," She shrugged.

Dante raised his eyebrow at her, "Interesting word choice. Was that a come-on by chance?"

"You wish," She snorted.

"Every night,"

Vergil took a step closer to his brother, dragging Kaylana with him, "Shut up,"

"Aw, that hurts," Dante wiped a mock tear away.

She sighed and let go of Vergil's hand, "Are you always such an asshole?"

"Actually no, it just comes out more when he's around," Dante pointed to Vergil.

"Fuck you, you asshole. If you're just going to keep acting like this, you can just forget calling us your family. And that wasn't an offer," She added, turning her back to Dante to leave.

Vergil smirked at his brother and left with Kaylana. Dante watched them leaving, somewhat regretfully.

"God I love that woman," He muttered and left in the opposite direction.


	3. Separate Paths

The conversation over and done, the words and implications finally started to settle into everyones minds. Kaylana thought about Dante bringing up marriage, Vergil thought about Dante bringing up a child, and Dante thought about Kaylana's threat.

"Well, that could have went better," She laughed nervously.

"Yeah," Vergil agreed, just as apprehensive.

"He did bring up some valid points though. I mean, I know we've only been together for a month now, but I mean, we do love each other," She stopped to let her words sink in.

He stopped walking and stared at her, "You want to marry me?"

"Not if you ask like that," She tried to joke to lighten the mood.

"Kaylana," Vergil uttered her name to get her to be serious.

She frowned, "You make that seem like a bad thing,"

He grabbed her hand, "Kaylana, I love you, but I'm afraid I'm not good enough for you, that you'll find someone better than me, but you'll be tied down to me, and I don't want that for you. You deserve the best, but I can't give you that,"

His words hurt her worse than childbirth, "No, I'm the undeserving one. I'm the one who isn't good enough. Vergil, you're one of the best things that ever happened to me,"

It was true. The only thing that was better to Kaylana than Vergil was Nero. Though as far as he is concerned, the only thing better than himself is her being born and meeting him.

"Then you're an idiot," He smirked.

She laughed, "Well maybe I am, but I'm not the only who has something major to bring up,"

He looked at her, "Well, I don't think it would be too horrible if we were to have a child,"

She looked at her legs. She used to wear things that would show off her skin, but after having Nero, she kept her body covered. She only just now realized that.

"Vergil, I just don't know if I'm ready for children,"

"Say we got married, then would you consider it?"

She looked him over for a few minutes, "You really want to have a kid, don't you?"

He nodded, "That's one of the biggest differences between me and my brother,"

That troubled Kaylana more than it should have, but she reasoned that was only because she was going to tell Dante about Nero when the time was right.

She shook her head in deinial, "So, why do you want a kid so badly?"

He took her head shake for an inner debate about having his child, "I always kind of thought it would be cool to teach my son the demon hunting trade or spoil my daughter and give her suitors a hard time. After time, my desire to marry you increased to spending our lives together, raising our family and the next generations of hunters,"

"Well, for most of that, you really don't need a child. A brother or sister or subordinate would work,"

"I explained it wrong. It makes sense in my head,"

"I'm sure it does, but I'm sorry, I just don't want a child,"

"Why are you fighting this so hard? He asked her suspiciously.

"No reason, I just don't want a kid,"

"Liar! I see the pained look on your face every time you look at a child, especially boys. You have a son, don't you? I was such an idiot to miss it before!" Vergil finally connected the dots and realized the true purpose of her hesitance.

She looked at him in terror, wanting anything but this, "Fine, you want to know the truth? The truth that kills me every single day of my life? The truth is that I do have a son. A son who I love with all my heart and soul, though I do wish he had a different father,"

He looked at her in disgust, "You mean Dante gave you a child? Get out of my sight,"

She could tell he wanted to say more, so she now saw it was her turn to leave without a word, without a thought, and without a destination.

Elsewhere, Dante was having a conversation with himself, coming to terms with his honest, unexpected, and somewhat unwanted feelings for Kaylana.

"Well, she is a super babe. I've seen hotter, but never in real life," He thought to himself, thinking the only hotter chicks he's seen have ever been actresses or porn stars and the like.

"She's Vergil's woman, man!" He countered, trying to find something to keep him away from her.

He shook his head, "So? I was the one to pop her cherry,"

"But she loves him,"

"No, she only thinks she does,"

Kaylana, in Dante's opinion, was a strong woman who needed a strong man. She was tough, and could survive anything life threw at her, but at the same time she was delicate, and cried easily, her heart too caring and sweet. She was forceful and brash, making choices that were damaging in the long run, but at least she had fun on the ride. No, she learned from her mistake, so she was more guarded now. Dante could tell that she was still the same, even after those two years had past. She was still....

Dante shook his head, "No this is completely not me. I'm the tough guy, the lone wolf. I don't care for a woman past the night. I work alone, and I aim on keeping it that way,"

Who the hell was he kidding? Much as he hated to admit it, he loved her and would change his ways for her, or try to at any rate. Then he made one of the hardest decisions he could ever make. He knew her happiness and well being came first, so he vowed to leave her alone and to never interact with her more than necessary.

Vow made, he let the wind send him where it may, casting the past aside in the black abyess of what ifs.

Vergil, fast as his life was set right by Kaylana, so too was it destroyed by her. The one-time possible hero was made into a villain with no hope of redemption aside from death.


	4. The Final Meeting

Three years past since Kaylana and Vergil last met. In the last year, much to his grievance, Dante and Kaylana had partnered up. Neither is sure how it happened, but they killed one demon after another, working up an alliance that stuck together for a year and counting. Strangely, to Kaylana that is, there had been no attempts at anything more than business. She was glad for that, but admittedly it hurt her as well and made her question herself and her looks. Shockingly, Dante held to his vow.

"So, you really are planning on opening up a shop?" She asked Dante, looking at the deed on the top of an empty pizza box.

He frowned at her in mock hurt, "What, why does that shake up so badly?"

She rolled her eyes, "Because it's you. I mean, when were you going to tell me?"

He raised his eyebrow at her, "Since when do I have to tell you anything?"

"Dante, I'm your partner,"

"So?"

She shook her head and left the motel room they were renting. He was such an idiot. What did she have to do to get his attention? No, a better question is why she keeps falling for the moron twins. Was it because they kept drawing her into their lives or was it fate? Kayalna wasn't sure if she believed in fate, at least in the normal sense that it is set in stone.

She went around to the back of the building and leaned against the wall, trying to remember how or even when she fell in loe with Dante. The thought almost made her puke, not only because she still loved Vergil, but because she and Dante had became close friends. In so many ways he was like her brother, but at the same time he was so much more. She wondered if he always had been that way to her and she just never noticed it before.

"La-la," Dante used the nickname he had given her one night when she was being particularly annoying.

"I came here to get away from you and think," She snapped without looking at him.

"Aw, you can do that in our room. You know I didn't mean to piss you off, you just get so touchy sometimes," He leaned against the wall next to her.

"As always, you know exactly what to say to make me angrier,"

"Hey, I know how to make you feel better too," He grabbed her face to and made her look him in the eyes.

"Dante," She mumbled, their proximity being closer than she was used to, and she took them both by surprise, kissing him passionately, their latent feelings surfacing.

He shook his head when they broke for air, "No,"

She frowned, "Why? Do you find me that unappealing?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist subconsciously and kissed her back, "Are you kidding me? You're one of the sexiest women I've ever seen,"

She kissed him yet again and spoke between several small kisses and nips, "Then why aren't you acting like that?"

"Because you mean more to me than that," He said grudgingly, dropping his hands.

"We'll talk about this later," She just couldn't contain herself any longer.

Like most things in the world, them having sex had both positive and negative effects. One of the many perks was that once she had sex for the first time since Vergil, her mood and feelings cleared, showing her her true feelings for Dante. One of the negatives, for Dante that is, is that she realized her feelings was a mingled blob of uncontainable lust and undeniable friendship. The only negative for Kaylana was that Vergil, who had regretted their split every second of everyday, had come to take her back. After witnessing their xxx unrated sex, he completely abandoned any thought of being with Kaylana again, though only he'd know that.

"Now that that's out of our systems-"

She leered at him threateningly, "Choose your next words carefully,"

He gulped, knowing she isn't one to make empty threats, "We should discuss where we stand. Just know I'm not opposed to meaningless sex,"

She looked at him sadly, "I think besides friendship, that's all I can honestly give you,"

"You know I was joking, right?" He looked at her, not believing his ears.

She rested her head on his bare shoulder, "I know, but I mean it. I thought that I loved you, but after we had sex, I know better. I was just lusting after you, and our friendship was blaring my sight,"

"Maybe you shouldn't live like a monk then," Dante shrugged, pulling her closer.

"Call me old-fashioned, but I don't believe in sleeping with strangers,"

"Huh, that's weird, because if I remember correctly, you did me and I was stranger,"

That hadn't been brought up in so long, she had almost forgotten about that, "A fluke. If you care to remember, I only used you,"

"Nice weather out. Good time to prepare for the next hunt," Dante changed the topic, not wanting to upset Kaylana, because he knew that if that conversation had continued, he'd be sorry.

The conversation spawned their new arrangement. Business when business came, and sex whenever they were able, which was all the time. However, due to questionable and unexplained reasons, they quickly broke not only the sex arrangement, but their whole partnership. Not to point the finger, but it was their friendship being taken for granted.

That final arrangement would last until after Dante defeated Vergil for the last time in Temen-Ni-Gru. Kaylana, having befriended Mary during her pregnancy, found out later from her friend. She wanted to see Dante, but she was too involved with her work and thought it was a bad idea after how they parted ways, not to mention it would take her months to accept that Vergil was gone.


End file.
